FrightKnight Returns
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Halloween is here... and were having a party at Fenton works I just hope this could be a normal thing... we'll see
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom **

**In**

**Fright Knight Returns**

**Ch. 1**

**A.N **

**HEY guys so I know you've been waiting some time but I finally picked season 4 ep 5 and it's going to be a Halloween episode enjoy…. **

**Danny's POV**

So I was doing my daily patrol like usual except I couldn't stop thinking… Halloween is around the corner and I still don't know what I'm going to do. Since the Disateroid incident everyone knows my secret and well it won't be so easy to trick anyone this year yet... I think so… doesn't hurt to try well I asked my parents if we can have a Halloween party this year and they said yes I was really excited so I started planning right away. I started thinking about what we could do as I flew around Amity doing my usual rounds. After about an hour I figured there wouldn't be any more ghosts tonight so I headed home. Sam and Tucker should be over soon it is Friday so luckily no school. We needed to plan our Halloween party. So I hurried back to Fenton Works as quickly as I could. ''Mom, Dad, Jazz, Dani''! I yelled as I came into the house it was quiet quieter than usual. I listened for any sound I could hear hoping to figure out what was going on? ''Boo''! Yelled everyone I was really startled I jumped in the air floating as if to protect myself. ''Got you!'' yelled Dani as everyone came out of there hiding places. '' ha ha I get it Halloween prank you got me' 'everyone busted out in laughter. 'Funny huh?'' I said with a smirk. ''Yup'' said everyone happily. '' ok so what's the plan for this Halloween it has to be better than last year''. I said as I kissed Sam's cheek before heading to the kitchen for a soda. When I came back I handed a Root beer to Tucker and a sprite to Sam I also had a root beer. We talked about the plans '' we should have it at Town Hall'' said Jazz '' what about here at Fenton Works''? asked Danielle I thought about it for a while… since Dani was adopted I couldn't be happier I know she's safer here with me than out their alone. '' So Tuck you pass out invitations everyone else let's get started.'' I said as everyone started on getting ready for the party in a few days.

**Sam's POV**

So I got everything for the Party, and Tucker is handling the other stuff all there is to do is pick costumes. Danny and I have been discussing it and I think I know what to get for us. I thought to myself as I texted Danny to meet me at the Halloween store as I headed there myself. I was looking through the costumes when Danny came in. ''Hey find anything''? Said Danny as he started looking at the costumes. '' So… what costumes do you want to do''? He asked as he kissed my cheek. ''Couples '' I said, he smirked at me. ''Of course couples what couples costume would you like to do'? I thought about it for a bit before answering… ''Gomez and Morticha Addams'' I said as I looked for the costumes in our size. ''Found them'' said Danny as he held two costumes one of Mortica and one of Gomez. ''That's good let's try them on'' I said as we headed to the dressing room.

**MYSTERY GHOSTS POV**

I flew through the Ghost zone and headed to the Fright knight's castle and through the pumpkin that held the fright knight watch out phantom I thought as purple dust released the fright knight ounce again…

**A.N**

**HEY GUYS DID U LIKE IT IDEAS WELCOMED **


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom **

**IN**

**Frightknght returns**

**CH 2**

**A.N **

**Hey guys here's Ch. 2**

**Danny's POV**

So the party's coming up soon and I'm so excited really so Sam and I decided to be Gomez and Mortica Addams well… Sam picked it. But we never looked better I like our couples costumes. So Tucker wants Dumpty Humpty to play at the party…. and well… he wants me to help get them to say yes since I'm Danny Phantom and stuff so I tried my best and they said yes can you believe that? I can't. Everything was perfect and ready for the fun I just hope I am….

**Sam's POV **

I bought the costumes about a day ago and they fit well… Danny's fit well actually as did mine I love the old version of the Addams Family not the new. That's what we're going to be its one of my favorite creepy shows I headed home and went to bed to get rest for this amazing day.

**Maddie's POV**

I was so excited for the kids Halloween Party It's going to be a blast everything was decorated and the food was set along with the snacks I was so happy I didn't even hear Dani and Danny come in. ''Were home!'' they yelled. ''Oh how was costume shopping?' I asked as I finished some last minute touches on the house decorations. ''Good we all got our costumes'' said Danny as he and Dani sat on the sofa. ''What are you going to be?'' she asked happily. ''I'm going to be a Fairy!'' said Danielle happily. ''Wow good for you honey'' I said '' Danny what are you going to be are you doing couples costumes with Sam''? I asked Halloween is the Fenton's favorite holiday… i suppose because of all the ghosts. ''Sam and I are going to be Gomez and Morticha Addams' he told me as he showed me his costume. ''Oh wow I bet you two would win the costume contest'' I Said as I smiled lightly. ''costume contest''? They asked. ''Yes your father wants to have one if that's ok with you?'' I asked. They were still…. ''Of course we do!'' they yelled they were happy. ''Okay costume contest it is then,'' I Said writing down the activities for that night. ''Tucker wants a pie eating contest'' Said Danny ''I bet we could squeeze that in somewhere'' I said messing with my planner. ''Yes'' said Danny and Danielle as they hi fived each other clearly excited of the future events. As was I.

**Danny's POV**

I'm happy that mom accepted Danielle so well Dad and Jazz too. It makes me very happy that she was. Accepted as a Fenton even though she wasn't officially born one... She wasn't even born at all at least not normally. That didn't matter to us anyway she was amazing. I'm proud to call her my sister. ''Okay kids off to bed'' said Mom after we finished up setting up last minute decorations. Dani headed up to bed as I stood to help Mom with last minute details. ''Danny sweetie it's late get to bed I can handle this by myself''. She said as she messed with a few decorations. ''But Dad and Jazz went to bed if I don't help you you'll be up all night setting up. Mom. I know you''…. I said with a smirk. She looked at me as she smiled '' How did I get blessed with such an amazing son. She said happily. ''I grabbed a box of streamers before going ghost and going up to the ceiling to decorate. ''Luck I guess…'' I said as I started decorating the ceiling. ''I guess so '' she said. As she worked on her own project. I don't know how long we worked or even when we fell asleep. All I remember is the sun shining on my face as the Morning light beamed into the house signaling a new day. I moved in the other direction making my back block the sun from my face, as I tried to find my inner peace to get back to sleep. I almost had it but the doorbell rang ending my precious slumber. I got up to answer the door and saw mom still In a deep sleep she must of kept working ounce the need for sleep over powered me and didn't want to make me stay up longer than my body could handle. ''Hey Danny'' said Sam and Tucker as they came in to the house and stopped as they saw the decorations. '' Wow it looks great!'' they said. ''Thanks my mom and I finished it… well until I fell asleep then it was just mom.'' I told them as I yawned and trudged to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. Ounce I was finished getting dressed I headed downstairs and decided to start breakfast for the family. ''Making breakfast?'' asked Sam as she saw me bring out everything I needed for Pancakes. ''yeah'' I said. ''I'll help'' she said as she started to make the pancakes and I worked on the eggs bacon and sausage.

**Maddie's POV**

I smelled something really good as I started to wake up. Ounce I was fully awake I realized that I something was cooking and it smelled… good. I got up and headed to the kitchen to find Danny and his friends setting the table and placing the food in the center of the table. 'What's this about''? I asked ''well I was up anyway since Sam and Tucker came over an hour ago so we decided to make everyone breakfast ''. Said Danny ''well everyone who wakes up before noon.'' said Sam ''Yeah'' said Tucker. ''Thanks I told them as I sat down to eat. About fifteen minutes later the rest of the family joined us for breakfast. ''I smelled food.''' said Danielle clearly tired. ''Yup it's been ready for fifteen minutes'' said Danny ''Oh…'' said Danielle as she served herself some food. ''So what's the plan for the party the house looks great?'' Said Jazz ''Well after breakfast I thought Sam Tucker Danielle and I would pass out the invitations''. He said as he served my food into my plate. ''That sounds good can I come?' she asked. ''Sure'' he told her we could use all the help we could get''. He said as I started eating. ''Ok'' she said as she continued eating her food and he served his own.

**Danny's POV**

After breakfast we all headed out to pass out the invitations… we decided to bring ghost weapons just in case we encounter any while passing them out. After a few hours in we were halfway done passing them out and still no ghosts which is a plus for me. ''This is going well'' I said as I held the last of my invitations in my hands. ''Ya no ghosts''! Said Tucker clearly happy of our ghost free time.. ''It does feel nice not to have a ghost fight for a change''. I said as I put the last invitation in a mailbox. '''Ya well that's the last of them' said Danielle as she flew up in the sky. ''Ya let's do a patrol then head back to the house.'' I said as I went ghost and led everyone for patrol. ''No one'' said Tucker as the third hour just passed. ''Ya its noon and I'm hungry!'' tucker whined as he rubbed his stomach. ''Oh brother…'' said Sam and I as we put our face in our hands in embarrassment.

**Fright knights POV**

Skulker has taken my sword he better give it back before Halloween or I won't be able to start my new world.'' I said as I left my castle to locate my sword.

**A.n **

**Hope u enjoyed it more to come**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom **

**IN**

**Frightknght returns**

**CH 3**

**A.N **

**Hey guys here's Ch. 3**

**Danny's POV**

The party was about to start and I couldn't find my mustache or cigar. What was I going to do! ''Lose something?'' said Sam as I was looking for my missing mustache. ''Yeah my mustache'' I said looking around my room. My costume was just about complete the only thing missing was my mustache. I didn't even look at her I was to focus on finding my mustache. ''Ehem'' said Sam as she stood by me with black heels… and by the look of it she was wearing a black dress, and a spider necklace and her hair wow….. ''Sam you look great''. I said as I looked at her and her outfit. ''Wow really? Thanks Danny. She said as she blushed slightly. ''So when's the party starting?'' She asked. ''Six'' I said as I headed downstairs and I started checking on everything for Tonight it's going to be.. Epic. ''Wow guys the house looks spooky'' I said as I headed downstairs in my costume. ''Thanks sweetie and thanks for breakfast this morning it was delicious'' said Mom ''Ya Breakfast was delicious!'' yelled Danielle I chuckled a bit. ''Thanks everyone so is everything ready for tonight?'' I asked hopeful. ''Yes and everyone Rsvp so there all coming''. Said Jazz as she set up the… Nacho…. cheese… fountain.

**Jazz's POV**

I just set up the Nacho cheese Fountain the last thing on my list to make this party complete. When Danny came down from his room and I noticed his costume I was in awe. It was absolutely amazing the suit the cigar that…. mustache it was an amazing costume. ''Hey Gomez where's Morticia'' I said as I winked at my little brother as he was fixing his mustache. ''Still getting ready she'll be here soon'' said Danny as he went in the living room. Sam arrived shortly after. ''Wow Sam your Morticha Adams costume is amazing'' I said as I rubbed her dress wow it feels amazing too''. Sam seemed really happy. ''Yeah it feels good to finally do a couples costume'' sad Sam as she looked at Danny happily. ''This is going to be a good party''. I told her ''you bet ounce it starts I bet.'' said Sam as she headed to the couch and sat next to Danny.

**Danny's POV**

We waited for the guests to arrive it was five minutes to seven and a couple people already arrived, Dash and Paulina…. Dash apologized about everything and I think that means he won't be messing with me anymore. Thank god, I headed to the refreshment table and got myself a soda as everyone said there hello's. After about fifteen minutes everyone on the guest list arrived and the party started taking off quickly. ''Danny Sam your guy's costumes are the best couple's costume at the party… were so voting for you'' said Quan and Star as they headed to the refreshment table. ''Wow they really like our costumes.'' said Sam as she wrapped her arms around my waist and gently kissing my neck. ''Yeah the party's going well'' I told her as I ate a crunch bar fun size. I really like that candy but not as much as three musketeers bars… ''Come on let's go Dance'' said Sam as she held my hand and headed to the Dance floor.

**Dani's POV**

This is my first Halloween party as an official Fenton. I didn't want to mess anything up. I mean I was created in a Lab for goodness sake who's to say I won't turn to goop again! I try my very best to stay on the Fenton's good side. So I decided to help Mom with the bob for apples game it looked way more fun than talking to everyone wondering why I was adopted and yet look like I could be Danny's birth sister even though I was adopted and didn't grow up here. It was none of their business anyway they love me for me and that's all that matters to me. As long as I'm with Danny I'm safe… I still haven't started a real… school yet I've mainly been tutored by Mom or Jazz... Since I was created instead of born I missed out on things like learning the basics… but that was already inserted in my files or whatever….. but I didn't learn things like Math and to be honest my reading wasn't the best but Jazz says I'm doing well and I'll be able to start sixth grade with the other kids next year it's Halloween… Jazz let me have a day of since it's my first Halloween as A Fenton. this is going to be a good night I thought to myself as I got a bucket of fake blood and headed to the top of the stairs to find my prankee….

**Danny's POV**

The party to off without a hitch everyone was having a blast! As was I even Tucker who for ounce wore a proper costume he was a Vampire and he was working it to. ''Cool costume Tuck'' I said as Sam and I danced passed him. '' Thanks D, your guy's costumes are cool to'' he said as he stuffed his face with a piece of pumpkin pie. ''thanks tuck good pie?'' I asked a tad concerned for the well being of my best friend. He was stuffing his face pretty much there….. It freaked me out. ''mmmhmm'' he nodded vigorously as he stuffed his face. I take that as a yes.

I take that as I'm enjoying your food Danny.'' I said as I chuckled at Tuckers actions as if he hasn't eaten in over ten years…. this is going to be an interesting night… I thought to myself as I went back to the party.

**FrightNIGHTS POV **

There he is skulker is headed to Phantom's home oh… and look they didn't invite me…we'll have to fix that….. I said as I headed to Phantoms home…

**A.N**

**HEY GUYS ANY IDEAS ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT OPEN TO IDEAS BECAUSE I'M POSSIBLY FINISHING UP THE STORY ON CH 4 DPL2 KEEP READING **


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom **

**IN**

**Frightknght returns**

**CH 4**

**A.N **

**Hey guys here's Ch. 4 the last Ch.**

**Danny's POV**

Everyone was having a blast at the Party... I didn't think it would be as popular as this…. not only is the whole student body of Casper High here but the faculty as well. I didn't think our party would be this popular? I thought to myself as I asked Sam to dance to the Addams family theme song. I felt…. like we were the only ones in the room... She and I. I couldn't describe it it just felt… right. I held her close as we danced through the song... soon a fast pace song from dumpty humpty came on and everyone joined in enjoying the party.

**Sam's POV**

The party was going well the whole town was here even the Mayor… I couldn't help but giggle since Tucker is the Mayor….. It felt like everything was perfect. The party was fun and everyone seemed happy and was having a good time I couldn't ask for a better way to spend my time. ''Sam are you having a good time?'' asked Mrs. Fenton as she danced by Danny and I with Mr. Fenton. ''Ya I am this is a cool party!'' I yelled I was having a good time. ''Glad to hear It.'' they said. As they danced on by. I held Danny close as we danced the evening away… I never felt so whole. Him and I as one Dancing the night away… I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Dani's POV**

The plan was in motion… this was going to be the best Halloween prank ever! I said as I readied myself for my ultimate prank…. I decided to prank Dash Baxter since he used to pick on my brother I decided that it's his turn to get pranked. I just needed to think of one….. A few minutes of thinking and my plan… was officially in motion. I put my Bluetooth speakers in a corner and hid waiting for my target to come near. Dash walked by and I was ready….. I counted down… three….two…. one! then all of a sudden Dash walked by and I pressed the button ounce I did a high pitched scream echoed through the house making Dash jump it was really funny he tripped but soon caught his balance everyone was staring... but that wasn't the best part just as he was heading to the kitchen he tripped over the wire that held the bucket of syrup that was over the door frame and well you know the rest. It was all over him I couldn't stop laughing as he headed to the pantry to get a towel he tripped on another wire and a bucket of feathers went all over him…. I fell to the floor laughing so hard that I fell down the stairs in front of everyone. ''Danielle did you do this to Dash?'' asked Danny as he looked in Dashes direction. ''Uh… yeah….'' I said nervously. I was so grounded. All of a sudden everyone busted out laughing even Dash wait? I thought he would be mad at me? ''Sweet prank Dani'' said Danny as he gave me a high five. ''Uh thanks '' I said ''ya it was awesome said Dash as he laughed as well… ''Thanks'' I told everyone as they went on with the party and Dash went to go clean up. ''Uh.. Dash are you okay for sure''? He was just wiping up the feathers and syrup. ''Ya totally and the cool thing about my costume is it cleans by wetting it''. ''Oh that's great'' I told him. ''Ya I figured someone would pull a prank on me today since I used to pick on the host of this party.'' said Dash…. '' That's why you did it huh?'' I backed up nervously…. ''Uh…. ya sorry…'' I told him softly. ''It's cool'' he said as he headed out of the bathroom his costume looked brand new. ''Wow your costume looks brand new'' I said ''Like I said'' he told me as he headed downstairs. Well at least I won't get in trouble thank you Halloween. We all started to enjoy the party ounce more…. ''Hey lets bob for apples!'' yelled Tucker as he readied all the apples. ''Yea''! Yelled everyone as they gathered around the bin. ''So who against who''? asked Jazz as she joined everyone by the buckets. '' I say Gomez vs Cowboy'' said Sam as she looked at Danny and Tucker who readied themselves for the competition. ''Okay…. on your mark….. Get set…. Go!'' yelled Sam as Danny and Tucker started taking out as many apples out of the bucket as they possibly could. ''Go Danny!'' Yelled Sam everyone was cheering for their favorite competitor and I think they already knew the victor. This Competition was just heating up….

**Fright knights POV**

There it is Danny Phantom's home this is going to be good. Oh look here comes skulker carrying my sword towards Phantoms home… alright Skulker game on! I said as I followed him towards Phantoms Home.

**Skulker POV**

There it is Phantoms home… I will have his head on my wall if it's the last thing I'll do! I said as I landed by Phantom's window I looked inside to see what Phantom could possibly be doing on a ridiculous Holiday such as this… as I peered inside I saw Phantoms friend dressed as a cow boy and Phantom dressed as well I'm not sure but he had a mustache. They were bobbing for apples. How sweet they think they can have a good day without a ghost attack. They wish.''Skulker this is ridiculous give me back my sword!'' yelled Frightknight as he charged towards me. ''NO!'' I yelled '' it is mine now!'' Frightknght was furious at me I could tell how angry he was all of a Sudden he tackled ne so hard we phased through Phantoms wall and landed on the floor rolling around and fighting.

**Danny's POV**

The contest was coming to a close everything was going so well people were rooting for their favorite champion. We were cutting it pretty close. Seconds to spare as it was in high pursuits on their victor when Crash! I bolted up from my basket of apples as I gasped for air and my ghost sense escaped my lips. I looked around to see everyone's mouths gapped open in shock what I wasn't expecting was FrighrKnight and Skulker on the floor of my living room. ''Skulker Fright Knight what are you doing here!'' I yelled as they arose from the floor. '' They looked at each other before attacking one another everyone couldn't help but stare as they fought over the fright knights sword. ''Give me the sword Frightknight with it I could finally have the ghost boys pelt on my wall''. Yelled Skulker.

''No tis I Frightknight who will have the whole human race as my slaves as I rule it!'' yelled Frightknight. As he charged at skulker hitting him towards the wall which he succeeded and ended up starting a battle like no other… they were throwing punches left and right I couldn't believe my eyes. Then all of a sudden they looked straight at me... ''Let's get the ghost punk'' said Skulker as he and Frightknight attacked me full force as the blast hit me through the wall while I was still human…

**Dani's Pov**

Skulker and Frightknight suddenly turned the tables on us and soon attacked Danny who was thrown to the wall in such force I wanted to help but mom held me back saying Danny could handle it. Man I can't do nothing! All I could do was watch as the ghosts attacked my brother. **(2HRS LATER)**

**Danny's POV**

Pain…. that's what I was feeling as skulker and fright knight were attacking me with every ounce of power they had. I couldn't breathe the intensity of skullkers ray was unbearable and Frightknight wasn't helping much either. I was thrown to the stairs and broke it in two I got up slowly…. trying to think of a plan. Then all of a sudden it came to me. ''Skulker why are teaming up with this hack?'' I told him as he picked me up by my jumpsuit. He looked me strait in the eye before answering. ''What are you talking about Phantom?!'' he yelled. I laughed. ''Come on you honestly think he'll consider you both a team? You do that and It will be him taking off my head…. instead of you… '' I told him ''Serious?'' he asked. ''Yeah he hates my guts too wouldn't be surprised if he decided to kill me and use my bones as a minion…. '' I told him. ''Fine.'' he said ''Sooo truce?'' I asked ''for now…'' he said ''Good… now all we need to do is stab him with his sword that way he lives out his…. worst fear,'' I told him. ''Fine welp let's do it.'' Said Skulker as he quickly ran towards Frightknight with his loaded weapon. ''hey no demolishing my house'' I told him…'' fine''... He said. as he through in the air and I turned my leg so I could give the fright knight a kick he'll never forget. BAM! I kicked the fright knight so hard he hit the wall and the sword fell on the floor right in front of us. I leapt for it grabbing the sword in my hands and quickly flew to Skulkers side. ''I got it'' I told him. ''Good but how do we get the sword through the fright knight?'' asked Skulker. '' I think I have an idea.'' I said as I flew up in the air. ''Distract him.'' I said as I flew towards the Fright Knight and Skulker thought of a way to distract him. Skulker was fighting the fright knight hand to hand. ''Give me my sword!'' he yelled '' I don't think so'' yelled Sklulker as they fought through the house I had to time this right… I thought to myself as I went in for the attack. ''Hey Fright nut!'' I yelled as I aimed the sword right for the Fright knight. ''To cease the storm… to end the fear…. the sword must sheath in pumpkin near!'' I yelled as I flew towards him full speed and slicing the sword through the Frightknight which caused him to disappear into his own horrible nightmare…. everyone cheered as he vanished. ''Thanks skulker… I told as I held out my hand for me to shake. ''Yes well your welcome welp… I only helped so I could be the only one who gets your pelt… but I see that that's a job for another day''. Skulker said as he readied to leave my home. ''see ya ghost brat'' he said as he flew away. ''Wow Danny that was amazing!'' yelled Danielle ''Thanks'' I said as I got another soda. ''Wow I can't believe skulker helped''. said Tucker. ''Tell me about it. '' I said ''so the winner of the costume contest is….. Danny and Sam for their retro costumes of Mortticha and Gomez Addams''! Yelled Jazz… I guess I realized that I would never have a normal day…. but that's okay cause that just who I am and I wouldn't want to change. I thought to myself as I went up with Sam to get our prize which was a big sack of candy… which we shared with all the guests… hey it is Halloween.

**A.N **

**What did u think? Did you enjoy it? Thanks for the idea Invader Johnny and to my FB friends….. Lynn Patterson and Dylan Goslow keep reading guys… so everyone I have adopted the Danny phantom twilight crossover twilight play.. I haven't started it yet but i will soon …. dpl2**


End file.
